micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:R.K.R.J.M.
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kingdom of Rosettia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 03:20, November 21, 2011 Siber City asks a alliance Siber city 11:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Rosettia Your Majesties, Just a quick note, I was editing the same time you were, but I think I got all of our edits in. There was a bit of trouble with the information box and last names, but I got everything matched up. I hope I helped! ☺ ☮. Sincerely, Grummia 02:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Dear grand leader of Rosettia- My, what a fine micronation you seem to be developing! I really hope it continues to rise and prosper. To help with that task for both of us, I propose an alliance with you. Please do not feel rushed or pushed into this decision, as diplomatic relationships are important, even in the micronationalism world. Thank you for your time. His Majesty, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia And with that, I now prenounce that we are honorable allies. Feel free to add Galacia's flag to your list of allies, as I will be doing for Rosettia. I assume this is the page for the Honorable King of Rosettia? Is there a page for the Honorable Queen? His Majesty, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Understood. Does your nation have a defined currency? Understood. Galacia used US Dollars and Galacian Dollars Relations Greetings, Your Majesties and Sir. We are fascinated by your nation, and we would be honored to have diplomatic relations. If you would like to contact us, Grum's e-mail adress is "grumdiplomacy@mail.com". Also, we could consider an informal alliance, especially an information or diplomacy-related one, but we must decline any military alliance. Great King Harry Nicholls and I have considered making an intergovernmental organization that could also help in some sort of alliance-related actions. I look forward to learning about your culture and geography as well as your developing government, and I hope that the Kingdom of Rosettia prevails through the challenges it might face. Best Regards, Michael II Grummia 02:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, This is Prince Jordan, Im going to start work on the Rosettia-Williamsia page. However what is the full name of the new micronation going to be? DRW Wiki I have created a Wiki we can use as well as microwiki for the DRW, I only have some basic information on about the DRW so you can add pages to i, and edit it. Her is the link thedaltonrosettianwilliamsianrepublic.wikia.com Robert of Dalton, SaluteChicken 20:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) DRWR Yes I to think the DRWR needs a central government, I think we could elect an over-all ruler out of the 3 rulers or any other secondry rulers of the 3 countries. Arch-wig lord Robert I of Dalton, SaluteChicken 17:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of the coucil of state, also, shall we combine militaries and share diplomatic relations/ allies. SaluteChicken 18:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) New nation joining Another nation is intersted in joining the DNWRR , they are Pashema Rosettia's civil war Rosettia's having a civil war? Why is this and is there anything that can be done? Grummia 21:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) League of Countries Dalton is joining the League of Countries so I think it would be good for New Canada to join. --SaluteChicken 16:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Very well the Great Kingdom of Domus would be very happy to begin an alliance. His Highness The Duke of All Desks GCRS MIC MTA CFC Chairman of the Foreign and Colonial Commission